Unilisian-Confederate War
Pre-War Timeline January, 1896: OIU and CNA exchange land, Kentucky passes under OIU in exchange for land rights to Wyoming. April, 1896: CNA shows interest in the Republic of Montana, as it had recently became independent from Mongolia. June, 1896: CNA asks the RoM to join in the Confederacy. Gives one month preparation period. July, 1896: RoM respectfully declines. August, 1896: CNA declares a state of war between the CNA and the RoM. However, due to thunderstorms the RoM never gets the telegraph, and doesn't know its at war. September, 1896: OIU states to CNA if any, no matter how small, CNA military unit passes into its territory its an act of war; OIU tells RoM secretly that it plans to invade the CNA no matter the circumstances, and that it will enact this invasion if the CNA crosses the Missouri River east of Helena; CNA promises not too. October, 1896: CNA crosses the Missouri River, and begins fire bombing Helena; OIU emasses forces north in Ontario, northwest in Idaho, and along its northern border with the CNA; RoM manages to break through CNA lines and destroy the main bomber re-supply convoy. Fire bombing is thwarted for the rest of October and November. Timeline of Hostilities November, 1896: RoM is pushed back from its current lines and Helena is invaded by the CNA; OIU says the CNA broke its promise and that war has been declared; Relations crumble between OIU and CNA. December, 1896: OIU begins plaster bombing key cities in the OIU, leaving aircraft production at a record low for the CNA Air Force; The TCG Air Corps begins parachute invasions of Kansas City, Lincoln, Cheyenne, and Rock Springs; CNA is blinded by the gargantuan co-ordinated assault, and begins to sack resources from Montana, stealing town's food supplies and similar things. Over the next month and into January 1897, thousands die in Montana. January, 1897: OIU begins Operation:Rapture. Zeppelins and heavy bombers launch from Canada, the south and northwest, taking air control of Ohio, Wyoming, and Nebraska.; The CNA military quickly restructures, and launches an invasion into Arkansas, in an effort to get to the OIU capital and kill the royal family; RoM Army begins guerrilla warfare tactics and retakes Havre and Billings. However food supplies dwindle, and Billings is retaken by the CNA. February, 1897: OIU continues its conquest, gaining complete control of Nebraska and Wyoming. Food supplies and fresh troops are rapidly sent into Montana, and Billings is finally taken back by a joint RoM-OIU force; CNA pushes deeper into Arkansas, and captures Little Rock, before pushing towards Texarkana. March, 1897: CNA is defeated at Texarkana, by a force led by the Imperatrix herself; OIU consolidates control of Ohio with the thermobaric bombing of Columbus. Ohio is organized into an occupied territory; RoM retakes Miles City, before finally freeing itself from the thrall of CNA control.; CNA abandons its territory in Arkansas and Michigan.; OIU soldiers led by Tetragrammaton Cleric Perseus Dalvison overwhelm the cities of Detroit, Lansing, and Grand Rapids. The Lower Peninsula falls under OIU control in a couple weeks.; CNA Navy keeps the OIU from leap frogging into the Upper Peninsula. April, 1897: CNA loses air control of its first state, Missouri.; OIU firebombs Springfield and Joplin, leaving them in rubble.; RoM continues its offensive, and crosses the Missouri River in the Dakotas. The western side of both states fall. May, 1897: OIU begins ground invasion of Missouri, spearheaded by Staleko Dynasty herself.; CNA loses Springfield and Jefferson City, Joplin holds out til November.; RoM conquers Grand Forks, and troops cross the border into Minnesota. June, 1897: The OIU takes Sioux City and Sioux Falls after a 3 month siege.; RoM begins the artillery bombardment of Duluth.; CNA strikes a last second offensive against the Imperatrix's force, only to be routed and forced back to St. Louis.; CNA finishes air defenses in Illinois, Iowa, and Wisconsin, along with Indiana and the Upper Peninsula of Michigan.; Perseus Dalvison leads an amphibious landing at Sault Ste. Marie, capturing the city. July, 1897: CNA forces take Louisville, Kentucky. CNA troop morale increases so much that the rest of Kentucky is overwhelmed in days.; OIU zeppelin fields destroyed in Kentucky.; OIU begins long range bombing of Chicago to lower enemy morale. August, 1897: The Republic of Montana uses an amassed air bombardment to destroy the CNA strongholds of Saint Paul and Minneapolis, Minnesota.; OIU uses newly forged tanks and its new airship mounted artillery and such to take back Kentucky in 3 hours. It also invades Indiana with ground troops.; CNA abandons the capital of Indianapolis. OIU continues conquest of Indiana.; CNA begins sending telegrams of surrender to both the OIU and the RoM. It is too no avail. September, 1897: Dalvison's marines and a newly arrived force of 600,000 High Cleric's (very well trained troops) invade Wisconsin, days after the fall of Marquette.; CNA troops are slaughtered in Minnesota and Iowa, leaving them under RoM and OIU control respectively.; Enex's force takes St. Louis, then takes an upriver boat ride before attacking Peoria in Illinois.; Dalvison takes Green Bay, Wisconsin.; RoM crosses the Mississippi and attacks Eau Claire and La Crosse. November, 1897: War is at a record pace, Joplin finally falls after months of siege. An outbreak of echoli rages inside. City burned to the ground with napalm.; Dalvison takes Madison and Milwaukee, and a secondary assault by his forces destroys Rockford.; CNA left with its capital of Chicago, and fortifies with all military hardware and units it has left, even organizing untrained civilians to fight.; Aurora Sparx and Perseus Dalvison begin their combined assault on Chicago.; CNA holds out until December. December, 1897: Chicago's defensive wall and front lines collapse. All out, unrestricted warfare begins in the streets, thousands die in the final attack, mainly civilians and the forced militias going first.; Perseus Dalvison and Enex Staleko personally enter the capitol building and privately execute all members of the CNA's congress.; OIU announces an end to hostilities.; CNA pays war reparations, and the OIU and RoM rebuild.; The CNA is left destroyed and in total anarchy. Most government control doesn't extend past Northern Illinois. Post-War Timeline January, 1898: OIU military forces occupy Ohio, both Peninsula's of Michigan, and parts of Arkansas and northern Kansas. The first 2 territories are returned, while "Arkansas" is annexed; The Armed Forces of the Republic of Montana maintains control of North and South Dakota, and completely annexes all Wyoming to end all confusion over the matter. The High Council labels it an act of peace. February 1898: A significant treaty is imposed on the Confederacy, keeping it from maintaining an advanced militaristic foreogn policy. Also, its international trade through the Saint Laurence river is completely cut off. Related Pages *Ornithocratic Imperium of Unilisia *Confederacy of New America *Dual State of Montoming